


Heats and Helping Hands

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec's heat comes on earlier than he expected, leaving him at home alone. Magnus talks him through the first wave of heat, helping him take the edge off. Will Alec's fist be enough to stave off the desperation until his alpha gets home?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 32
Kudos: 365





	Heats and Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts).



> This is written for my dear friend, Shiva, who gives me the most wonderful prompts and inspires me to write self indulgent things like this <3 <3 You're brilliant.
> 
> Moodboard made by the amazing [Hika](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/thelightofthebane) PLEASE go check out her account and show her some love!

Alec paces the living room, back and forth, back and forth. His face is flushed and heated, his skin growing tacky with his sweat. He pulls his shirt neck slightly, fanning himself as he walks. 

“Come on, come on,” he murmurs, the phone at his ear ringing. “I swear to god, Magnus.”

“Darling,” Magnus greets and Alec lets out a sigh of relief at hearing his alpha’s voice. His shoulders lose their tension, his stomach unclenching. “Are you alright?”

“Alpha,” Alec whimpers, the sound being clawed from his throat. He licks his lips, trying to make them less dry. “Magnus, my heat is coming on early.”

Alec hears a sharp intake of breath and he freezes, waiting for Magnus to respond. He hears shuffling and cursing before Magnus is back. “Go to our bedroom, omega mine.”

Alec’s inner omega melts, satisfied to do as his alpha has asked, wanting to obey. In the years that they’ve been together, Alec has learned to lean into what his inner omega wants during heat instead of fighting it. He used to hate losing control, but now he’d go so far as to say he enjoys it. The intimacy of completely losing himself to pleasure, knowing his alpha is there to keep his head above water is like nothing Alec’s ever experienced before. 

But this is different. Because Magnus isn’t fucking _here_. 

Walking into the bedroom, Alec hits the speakerphone button before tossing his phone onto the bed. He quickly strips out of his clothes, happy to have them off his overly sensitive skin. He tosses his clothes into the hamper, stopping to look at the picture on his dresser. He runs his finger over the frame, smiling as he sees himself and his mate smiling back at him. This was Alec’s graduation last year. He’d talked Magnus into stop dying his tips random colors and instead let the natural grey start to show. Alec’s never found him more attractive. 

“Okay,” he finally says, laying down against their sink sheets and sighing at the cool feel of them against his heated skin. “I’m naked and I’m in bed. 

Magnus groans. “I’m in the car. I’ll be there as soon as I can, Alexander.”

“You fucking better,” Alec grits out. “I need your knot in me _now_.”

“You’ll have to make due until I can get there. Go ahead and take the edge off.”

Alec wraps his hand around his erection, stroking it slowly. The tip already drips with precum, sliding down the side. He moans, finally getting some friction. Desperation rises in his chest until he can’t hold it back anymore, a high pitched sound leaving his lips. 

“God,” Magnus murmurs, his voice coming out deep and husky. “You sound so brilliant, so sexy. My cock is aching for you, Alec.”

“I’m so pissed at you,” Alec says back. His other hand reaches between his legs, pushing two fingers into his ass. He’s so fucking soaked that there’s barely any resistance and he pumps them in and out quickly, trying to quench the fire in his belly. “You weren’t supposed to be working late tonight.”

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” Magnus says and Alec can hear the way he means it. But he’s too fucking horny to care. 

“Just hurry up, alpha.”

“I’m coming. I won’t be too much longer.”

Alec pushes a third finger into his hole, pulling his fingers wide and purposely stretching his hole, needing the burn, needing to pretend it’s Magnus stretching him open. He closes his eyes, imagining Magnus is between his legs, that his alpha is the one fingering him roughly. “Fuck,” he grits out, frustration making his skin prickle. 

“You’re okay,” Magnus murmurs, making his voice as soothing as possible. Alec latches onto the sound, breathing through his nose and trying to relax. “Keep going, my omega. Let yourself come. Then I’ll be there to help you.”

Alec whimpers, his eyes clenched tightly as he works his pinkie into his ass. The burn feels so good that his toes curl. His hips rise up, fucking into his hand and he can feel the way slick is pooling on the sheets below his ass with how turned on he is. And yet, it’s still not enough. 

“I need your knot,” Alec whines. “I can’t come without your knot, alpha. I _need_ it.”

“How many fingers do you have in your hole right now?”

Alec’s breathing is shaky as he tries to calm himself. “F- four.” 

“You’re doing so well,” Magnus tells him and Alec bites his bottom lip, pleasure rising up in his belly. “Keep going, my omega. Can you push your thumb in too?”

At this point, slick pours down Alec’s wrist as he fingers himself. He’s a wet, whimpering mess who cares about nothing more than chasing the pleasure. His body is going more and more tense and all he wants is the tension to break with an orgasm. The angle is all wrong, his wrist cramping. “Fuck,” he calls out, his mind growing foggy with the mixute of lust and frustration. 

Alec lifts his right leg up in the air, pulling his fingers from his ass and moving his arm around the backside of his thigh before plunging them back in. His knee draws up towards his chest, opening himself up and making it a bit easier to pleasure himself. He gets the very tip of his thumb past his rim before he’s groaning long and hard, his cock throbbing. 

“I need your knot, Magnus! I can’t do it without you.”

“You can do it, Alexander. Flip over to your hands and knees for me. Present that pretty ass.”

This time when Alec pulls his fingers free he does it with a whine. His ass clenches around nothing, feeling too empty, so fucking hungry for something to fill him properly and plug him up. He flips over onto his belly, shoving his hips up into the air. Alec shivers as the cool air hits his wet ass, his skin prickling with goosebumps. 

Alec takes a moment to roll his shoulders, trying to get them to loosen up a bit before he reaches back with his right hand and filling his hole once more. His face is plastered against the bed, his breathing coming out in hot pants. Magnus' stale scent hits his nose and it’s a slight relief, though what he really needs is his mate _here_. His four fingers find their places inside of him easily at this point, his hole loosening with how much slick he’s producing, his body craving a knot that isn’t fucking here. 

“Alpha,” he moans as his hips move, pushing back in tiny thrusts against his hand. If Magnus was here, Alec would be tossing him onto the bed and riding his cock with abandonment, coming to the soft praises his alpha always gives him. 

“You can do it, darling. Just a little longer and I’ll be there. I promise to fill your ass with my knot and your mouth with my fingers. Just the way you love it.”

“Jesus,” Alec hisses. He turns his face the other way so he can use his left hand to fill his mouth, the same way Magnus is describing. He sucks on the digits, purposely pressing down against his own tongue sloppily. A whimper is muffled around his fingers, his ass clenching around the fingers in his ass. 

Alec carefully pushes his thumb into his ass, sighing when he can finally wiggle it in. He’s now got five fingers in his ass. He finally feels _full_. “More,” he says, tears beginning to collect in the corners of his eyes with his need. “Please. Need more.” The words are muffled and distorted around his fingers. 

“Make your hand into a fist, Alexander. Fill yourself up until I get there. Just a placeholder until you can get the real thing. You can do it, darling.”

Alec’s mind is foggy, sweat dripping down his temple and sliding down his spine. His hair is plastered to his face. After taking a steadying breath, Alec slowly closes his fist while it’s buried inside his ass. It burns so fucking good, leaving him making little whimpering noises around his fingers. He bites down for a moment, overwhelmed with how fucking _good_ it feels. It burns in the most delicious way, mimicking a knot. Alec tries to imagine Magnus behind him, fucking into him, stretching him with his fat knot. 

Alec’s entire fist is buried in his ass. But his cock is still angry, screaming at him that he still needs _more_. Alec lets out a frustrated sob, his fingers leaving his mouth in order to clench around his sheets. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“You’re so close, Alec. Come for me, baby.”

“Can’t.”

“You can do it,” Magnus tells him gently. “Just imagine it’s me filling you up. Pretend I’m there taking care of you, my knot throbbing inside of you.”

“Oh,” Alec breathes, an idea coming to him. He clenches and unclenches his hand over and over and over and Alec cries out, his throat growing hoarse with his scream. The motion tricks his body, copying the sensation of a knot throbbing and unloading cum into his ass. Alec’s cock jerks against his belly as he finally comes, his seed hitting the sheets below his belly. 

Bone deep _relief_ hits Alec all at once, all the tension seeping out of his muscles, and his breathing comes easier. His heart rate spikes before it slows, endorphins making him smile against the sheets where his face is buried. “Holy fucking shit,” he breathes out, clenching his hand again just to enjoy an aftershock of pleasure. 

“You’ve no idea how fucking incredible you look right now,” Magnus voice sounds in the room, jolting Alec and making his eyes open. He looks over his shoulder, finding his alpha standing at the end of the bed, his eyes greedily taking Alec in and slowly bleeding alpha red. 

“Get over here and knot me properly, alpha.”

Magnus smirks as he carefully takes his clothes off. He’s fucking lucky Alec’s just come or he’d be even more pissed that Magnus is taking his sweet time putting on a show. He watches, his fist still buried in his ass as more and more of Magnus’ skin is exposed. There’s a softness to his alpha that wasn’t there when they first met Alec’s freshman year of college. There might not be hard abs but Magnus is still fit, still looking ridiculously sexy. 

Magnus kneels behind Alec, his hands skimming each of Alec’s cheeks, his eyes glued to Alec’s stretched out hole. “God,” Magnus whispers, biting his bottom lip. “I’m not sure I want you to pull your hand out. You look so fucking sexy.”

“I swear to god, Magnus,” Alec starts but stops when Magnus chuckles. 

“I can never say no to you, Alec. I’d give you the world if I could.”

“Don’t want the world,” Alec says, “just want your knot.”

“And you’ll get it,” Magnus says, tapping Alec’s wrist, signalling for him to pull out. 

Alec is slow as he moves, straightening his fingers before pulling out. As his knuckles slide over his walls he whimpers, pleasure coursing through him. Finally, they come free with a wet sound, slick pouring down the back of his thighs. 

Alec hears Magnus take in a deep breath, sniffing the air before letting out a low growl. Alec’s cock is filling with blood at the noise. Now that Magnus is so close, Alec finally gets his scent, the smell of warm sugar cookies and coffee filling his nose and making his mouth water. 

Magnus’ thumbs open Alec’s cheeks so he can take a long look at his stretched out hole before he flips Alec over onto his back. He leans down and Alec’s arms wrap around Magnus, pulling him down into a kiss. Magnus’ facial hair scratches against his face and it makes Alec’s chest flutter, his hips rise up to grind against Magnus’ hip. Although he’s hard and ready to fuck again, Alec also feels that bone deep relief still. His body is pliant and soft, laying against the sheets and he opens his thighs wide. 

Without breaking the kiss, Magnus tilts his hips just right and guiding his cock into Alec’s ass. Alec moans into the kiss, pleasure sliding down his spine. He breaks the kiss in order to pant, tilting his head back against his pillow. Magnus’ mouth stops to lay gentle kisses against Alec’s chin before moving lower, nipping at his throat. 

“Magnus,” Alec gasps out as Magnus’ lips seal around Alec’s mating bite. “Fuck. You’re gonna make me come again.”

“That’s the plan,” Magnus murmurs against his throat, pulling back in order to smile down at Alec. Alec’s nails dig into Magnus’ shoulders. As Magnus fucks into him, his hips a steady roll, his hair flops and loses its form, the grey streaks falling over his forehead. 

Magnus' hand slides over Alec’s chest before finding Alec’s throat. His thumb rests at the juncture of his jaw, his palm on his cheek, a finger on either side of his opposite ear. He doesn’t press down, only rests there, holding Alec in an intimate way. Alec’s eyes meet Magnus’ as Magnus’ hips slam into him, harsh, short thrusts making him wanna close his eyes but he doesn’t, wanting to look into his alpha's eyes when he comes. 

This time, his orgasm isn’t forced out of him, it isn’t a struggle or a battle. This time it washes over him in gentle waves. Magnus’ knot fills, knocking on his rim over and over before he pushes in fully and stills. This time when the throbbing happens, it’s accompanied with the warm wash of cum splashing against his walls. Alec makes a small noise as he comes, pleasure making him go slack against the sheets. 

“Beautiful,” Magnus whispers, gently kissing Alec’s lips, uncaring that Alec can’t even muster the energy to kiss back. “So beautiful. And all mine.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispers back, his face splitting into a sappy smile as he tries to dodge the kisses. 

“Let me kiss my omega,” Magnus says, now being obnoxious with his kisses, making sure they smack against Alec’s skin and making him laugh. 

“Stop. We’re not some fresh mated pair with no self control,” Alec says with a snort of amusement. “You act like some young pup.”

Magnus pouts, his bottom lip sticking out. “Respect your elders, Alec. I’m much older than you, and therefore much wiser.”

Alec shakes his head, his smile fond. It’s true that Magnus is older than him, turning 40 this year compared to Alec’s own 27. Alec loves it. Loves the grey in Magnus’ hair and the tiny crinkles around his eyes. Even his facial hair has a few greys mixed in, making him somehow even sexier than when they’d met. His siblings didn’t understand when they first got together but that was so long ago, now they all probably love Magnus more than they love him. 

Magnus runs his nose over Alec’s throat, breathing him in. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.”

“It’s fine,” Alec says, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. It’s always so soft. “I know finals are right around the corner and Professor Bane makes it a point to have later office hours for his students.” Alec smiles.

“But my omega comes first,” Magnus says seriously. He kisses Alec’s lips and this time Alec’s more aware, able to fully kiss back. He opens to Magnus’ prodding tongue, moaning as their tongues touch and caress. 

Alec sighs when the kiss breaks, letting his head fall back against his pillow. “I’m happy you’re here. As nice as my fist was, your cock is _so_ much better.”

Magnus smirks, his eyes shining with amusement. “I’m glad you still have use for me.”

“Always, alpha,” Alec teases, his eyes growing heavy now that the first wave of heat has passed. 

“Sleep, my omega. I’ll watch over you.”

“Creepy,” Alec murmurs half heartedly and he falls asleep, content, warm, happy, and full, to the sound of his alpha chuckling. 


End file.
